Right Between The Eyes
by Magic Studios
Summary: Dos pasados llenos de una oscura soledad. El resentimiento de Sasuke y el temperamento de Naruto no ayudan en su situación ¿Se podrán dar una oportunidad? Sasuke x Naruto


**__****Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al gran maestro Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo lo uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

**_Sin más que advertir, y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. (Y dejad algún rewiew, se agradece mucho)_**

---

**Right Between The Eyes**

Shurikens y kunais chocaban contra las diferentes dianas del campo de entrenamiento al que habían decidido ir, pues en Konohagakure no parecía haber nada interesante que hacer. Aunque su mentor les dio días de descanso, el entrenamiento de ambos muchachos podía confundirse con una dura y enzarzada pelea. En sus movimientos había precisión y ninguno de ellos era en vano. Las fuerzas de ambos estaban igualadas hasta que el de afilada mirada le venció con sus ojos tornados en carmín.

Decidieron hacer un pequeño descanso para el almuerzo pues habían estado desde el amanecer y, en silencio, agradecieron la compañía el uno del otro. Ambos estaban solos y si regresaban a sus hogares, solo les recibirían las frías paredes de sus habitaciones, donde soñaban con sus pesadillas en el pasado.

Uno no tenía recuerdos, el otro... _demasiados_.

Había pasado una semana en el que la kunoichi de cabellos rosados estaba enferma y no podían hacer misiones con el equipo incompleto, así que su instructor tampoco estaba con ellos para nuevos entrenamientos.

Esos días fueron perfectos para ambos muchachos, pues se dieron cuenta que su amistad era necesitada y muy peculiar. Por ambas partes, descubrieron que podían pasar un rato tranquilos el uno en la compañía del otro.

Se buscaban en apoyo y rivalidad.

Eran iguales en algunos aspectos y totalmente opuestos en muchos otros.

Una pregunta pasaba por la mente de ellos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

"_¿Por qué me esfuerzo por alguien como él?"_

El primero que desvió la mirada fue el ojiazul. Aunque no lo admitiera, esa mirada le intimidaba...

Por otra parte, lo último que deseaba Sasuke era que volviera a hablar de la chica que siempre intentaba conquistarlo. Una de tantas.

Y el Uzumaki, incluso sabiendo ése detalle, habló sobre ella sin dudarlo.

Hacía tiempo que Sasuke y Naruto se conocían y, por cortesía del primero, se repetía a sí mismo la misma palabra

Paciencia

De nuevo, el muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules deseaba visitar a la chica de ojos verdes, pero el otro no parecía estar por la labor. Detestaba que estuviera ocupándose de él incluso en misiones importantes, cuando el equipo no era solo el Uchiha.

-Naruto, si Sakura está enferma, lo último que quiere es que le visiten. Ya se recuperará. –contestó suspirando por la insistencia del rubio y éste negó en rotundo.

-¿Cómo pretendes que la conquiste sino me preocupo por su salud? -Exclamó cruzándose de brazos cual niño pequeño. -Tú nunca te has preocupado por nadie... no puedes entenderlo. Sakura es una chica que… además de muy guapa, aprecia esos pequeños detalles- Rió con una cara picara y un suave sonrojo mientras el rostro del otro se ensombreció.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? No sabía nada de él. Tuvo una familia que amó y se enorgullecía de ella y, aunque no lo admitiera... Tenía amigos.

-Seguro que consigo hasta casarme con ella –Apretó sus puños con entusiasmo y Sasuke se levantó solo para arremeter un golpe en la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-Deja de soñar cosas sin sentido. –le encaró- Tsk... Nunca cambiarás. - dio media vuelta con la mirada perdida y decidió hablar por última vez. -Si vas a ir a verla, yo haré algo de más provecho. -se encaminó hacia las dianas y comenzó a recoger todas las armas ninjas que había utilizado en sus ejercicios.

El ojiazul masajeo su golpeada cabeza y le miró con malos ojos. -Muy bien _chico solitario_, que te vaya bien. -Se despidió, pero no sin antes comenzar a correr hacia él, para devolverle el golpe y quedar igualados.

Sin embargo, el moreno ya sabía lo que tenía planeado y el puño de Naruto se perdió entre el humo del clon. Sasuke sonrió de lado justo detrás de un sorprendido Naruto.

Y es que el Uchiha nunca bajaba la guardia. Agarró la muñeca del puño que iba a golpearle y lo apoyó contra el árbol. -¿Te crees que puedes conmigo? -preguntó en tono prepotente, mirándole con esa penetrante mirada. -No me hagas reír.

De un ligero empujón y con gesto de resignación e impotencia, acomodó su manga volteándose hacia él- ¿Puedo irme ya? -Preguntó molesto, aunque internamente se sentía muy avergonzado por aquel estúpido acto- Sakura me espera. -Dicho esto, se dispuso a apartar a Uchiha quien no se movió ni un ápice.

-Si tanto quieres ver a Sakura, te aconsejo que te esfuerces más... usuratonkachi. -A una velocidad vertiginosa, Sasuke clavó un kunai cerca del cuello de su compañero y sacó otro acercando el filo al mismo punto. -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Sasu... ke -La respiración del rubio se cortó, mostrando debilidad ante los actos de su compañero. Al caer en la cuenta de quién era su atacante, volvió a empujarlo hacia atrás, mirándolo por encima del hombro. – ¿¡A ti qué te importa!?

El Uchiha pensó que era suficiente diversión por un día y retiró el kunai del árbol. -Tienes razón, no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. -contestó sin evitar resentimiento entre sus palabras.

Sin mediar más palabras, el rubio se alejó camino a la casa de Sakura y cuando ya no estuvo al alcance del Uchiha, suspiró aliviado de no tenerle cerca para que le acosara. Caminó perdido, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de ir a ver a su adorada pelirrosa.

El ojiazul dio otro largo suspiro, enmascarando sus sentimientos con tanto cuidado comenzaba a cansarle. Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí… con _él. _Y una palabra pasó por su magullada mente.

"_Idiota"_

Por mucho que insistiera en llamar su atención, que le respetara o que le demostrara, aunque fuera con un estúpido comentario, que era importante para él… nada daba resultado.

Los temidos ojos que ocultaban el Sharingan tras una cortina azabache seguían mirándolo de esa manera tan indiferente y fría, sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento. Se sentía decepcionado por su propia fantasía y aun no se le había pasado por la cabeza la descabellada idea de pensar que sus enmascarados sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos.

(...)

Hacía tiempo que podía haber dejado el descampado, que podría haber ido a su casa o simplemente dar un paseo hacia las calles de la aldea para distraerse.

Pero no

Seguía allí, consumido por sus pensamientos. Rozó con sus dedos la marca que hizo al árbol y algunas hebras rubias cortadas del pelo del Uzumaki.

Suficiente

Sasuke golpeó el tronco con fuerza y saltó entre los árboles a gran velocidad, dejando que sus impulsos y pies le arrastraran a donde él mismo quisiera llegar.

Por una vez, dejaría que le guiaran sus sentimientos.

(...)

La brisa acariciaba y jugueteaba con los cabellos negro azulados del muchacho mientras éste iba deteniendo su ritmo. Terminó cerca de un lago y una extraña y nostálgica sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-Naruto... -dejó pronunciar su nombre con total libertad.

En total soledad, dejándose de apariencias.

Había acabado en el muelle donde solía quedarse todas las tardes siendo tan solo un niño. Donde conoció a ese muchacho al que todos llamaron monstruo.

¿Monstruo? Nadie en la aldea sabía lo que significaba aquello. Naruto podría encerrar al Kyuubi en su interior, pero no por placer.

Se sentó dejando que sus pies desnudos se refrescaran con el agua cristalina. Ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, pero el Uchiha solo sabía vivir de ellos.

Estaba tan sumido en la oscuridad de su pasado que no pensaba en el futuro. Algunas veces entrenaba sin ayudas justo allí, para demostrarle a su padre que era un Uchiha en toda regla y fue allí donde decidió ser un vengador.

Sólo tenía algo claro en su mente, meta, vida y recuerdos. Impresa con la sangre derramada en la historia de su clan.. yacía la palabra _Venganza_.

Con su ceño fruncido, arrojó una piedra a la laguna, justo donde su rostro se reflejaba.

Se parecía tanto a _él_ ...

-Te odio... -murmuró con voz lastimera. Le adoraba y le apreciaba con todo su ser.

¿Qué podría haber hecho él para que su hermano le condenara a un destino tan cruel y solitario?

Nada…

(...)

Naruto caminaba sin ningún rumbo. Había afirmado que iría a casa de Sakura, pero hace tiempo que había descartado esa idea.

Pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez. Se contradecía, pues no pensaba de sí mismo lo que él mismo decía.

-"¿Ser el próximo Hokage?" -Pensó con ironía y una triste sonrisa. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Por qué enmascaraba su tristeza así cuando sus ojos pedían a gritos una mano para levantarse entre la oscuridad que le habían cultivado en su corazón al evitar estar junto a él. Todas las veces que tuvo que seguir solo y nadie se dignó en ayudarle.

La sombra de un árbol dibujada en el suelo hizo que se cerciorara de dónde se encontraba. Un muelle junto a un lago.

Aquel camino lo había recorrido varias veces de camino a su solitaria casa, tras una tarde de juegos en el parque con sus amigos de la infancia.

Y siguiendo la línea recta del muelle hacia el lago, divisó una figura, un chico cuyo símbolo de los Uchiha se dibujaba en su espalda.

-Sasuke… -Pronunció con ingenuidad. Algo en su interior le alarmó, le invadieron los nervios. –"¿De qué huyo?" -Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras corría a una gran velocidad sin mirar al frente.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza de ambos chicos.

_¿Miedo a mostrarse como eran?_

Sasuke ocultaba su dolor mediante el odio irracional a todo lo que pisaba su camino hacia el asesinato de su hermano.

Naruto, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a todo por muy horrible que fuera la situación.

Tan frío uno... tan efusivo el otro...

Opuestos que, sin que se percataran, se atraían cada vez _más_, hasta el punto de apoyarse entre ellos sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Sasuke recordó la misión en el país de la Ola y una amarga risa, acallada por sus cerrados labios, pudo escucharse a través del viento.

En ese momento, reaccionó solo. Quería proteger al rubio a toda costa y no le importó perderlo todo por ello, como creyó que pasaría.

La palabra venganza se eliminó de su mente, al igual que el nombre de su hermano.

En ese momento existía una sola palabra, una sola misión a nivel personal.

Naruto

(...)

"Corre…"

Era la única palabra que se repetía innumerables veces en la cabeza del rubio. La adrenalina de correr sin parar le aliviaba y quería más, más fuerte, más rápido…

Dada su vertiginosa velocidad y que iba con los ojos cerrados, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo arañándose las manos y parte de la mejilla derecha.

No iba a llorar. Sólo apretó los puños y se levantó, quedando pensativo unos instantes.

¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿Por qué huía como en su infancia?

Decidido, dio media vuelta enfilando el camino que había recorrido y volvió a correr en dirección contraria, hacia el muelle.

No sabía qué hacer cuando llegara, pero tampoco era su estilo pensar las cosas con detenimiento antes de realizarlas.

Por algo le llamaban el shinobi número uno en sorprender a todos.

-Sasuke –Llamó el rubio con la respiración entrecortada, y tras aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos y recorrer el resto del camino, paró en seco frente al muelle.

Y los ojos del aludido miraron hacia atrás.

La cara de sorprendido no pudo evitarla, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que fue a visitar a la pelirrosa, debido a que profesaba su amor con devoción cada vez que se le permitía.

Se levantó caminando con parsimonia, y una característica elegancia felina, hasta quedar con su rostro relajado y mirándole a él. -"¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Pero lo que Sasuke no sabía... es que el amor vuelve ingenuo a cualquiera.

-¿Qué? -soltó con frialdad- ¿Sakura ya te ha echado de casa a patadas o todavía no está lo suficientemente saludable como para aguantarte?

-No he ido a verla. –cortó en seco las palabras burlescas del moreno mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y Sasuke, por un momento, quiso pedir disculpas, pero no era su estilo.

Su orgullo acabaría llevándolo hacia su cada vez más profunda oscuridad... _engulléndole_.

-Hn..

Fue el único sonido que se escuchó escapar de sus labios. Y de nuevo la pregunta volvía a arremeter contra su cerebro.

_¿Por qu__é?_

Todo parecía irónico a los ojos azules, tanto soñarlo y esperarlo y no había forma de que el nudo en la garganta desapareciera.

Sabia lo que quería y su cabeza gritaba hasta el punto de volverle loco internamente.

Una brisa entre ambos muchachos, refrescándoles y moviendo sus ropas y cabellos con un atardecer más que rojo. El color de dicho cuerpo celeste complementaba armoniosamente con los contrastes oscuros de la figura de Sasuke. Y Naruto solo contemplaba

Silencio

Nada salía de sus bocas. Naruto solo podía seguir perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que le robaban el aliento e incluso los sueños. Esos mismos ojos que tantas veces le miraron con indiferencia y que ahora parecían no entender nada de su situación mental.

Y el primero en desviar la mirada fue el rubio.

-Sasuke -Pronunció nervioso. Con las manos temblorosas, llegó hasta la camiseta del Uchiha y la apretó arrastrando al chico hacia sí.

-¿Qué? -Por primera vez se sentía vulnerable contra el rubio. Un suave nerviosismo le recorría todo la espina dorsal y solo pudo suspirar en seco dejándose arrastrar por él.

Sólo por _él_.

El kitsune seguía atrayendo a Sasuke hacia él, sus miradas chocaban y sobre las mejillas de Naruto comenzaron a dejarse notar un suave color, acompañado de un gran calor.

Cada vez más cerca… más... y _más_.

Lentamente, sin prisas ni reparos hasta lograr aquel contacto de sus labios en un sincero y deseado beso para el rubio, que desbordado por los nervios, se agarro fuertemente a las espalda del Uchiha. Éste mismo forcejeó por unos instantes al sentir sus labios atrapados bajo los del rubio. Su orgullo no admitía aquél momento. Aquella sumisión impropia de él.

Y fue en ese mismo instante cuando todo cobró sentido. Cuando su mente se abrió a un nuevo camino.

A un nuevo amanecer para sus ojos vacíos.

Se aferró al kitsune por las caderas y le atrajo hacia él en un beso más bello, pues era correspondido. Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos acariciando su mejilla.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Estuvo tan ciego planeando venganza, que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía justo delante de sus ojos.

Naruto nunca caminó detrás de él, pues se sentía con fuerzas para encararle, pero tampoco caminó delante por si se perdía.

Y de lo que no se dio cuenta Sasuke, fue de que lo tenía justo al lado, caminando como gran apoyo que era en su vida.

Una pequeña risa por su comportamiento infantil, incluso ingenuo y cerrado.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Naruto y un sonido suave de ambos metales con el símbolo de la hoja fue lo que despertó el hambre de los labios del más alto.

Otro beso, éste más rápido y confiado. Sin dudas ni miedos. Ése nuevo sentimiento, abrió las puertas a un nuevo horizonte para el Uchiha, compartido de ahora en adelante con el ruidoso Uzumaki.

Y ellos se pueden ver en ése mismo lugar todavía. El recuerdo de dos niños cogidos del índice y el corazón.

Uno con una abierta sonrisa, otro con una suave expresión de cariño.

Prometiéndose en silencio: _"Nunca más solos"_

_---_

_**Bueno, he aquí mi primer one-shot SasuNaru. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Dejad un rewiew aunque solo sea para preguntarme de dónde saqué esta idea jeje.**_

_**Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leer.**__  
_


End file.
